


Meetings are boring. A Draco Legilimens story.

by Flightglow32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Legilimens, Ministry of Magic, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightglow32/pseuds/Flightglow32
Summary: Draco gets bored in meetings. When he notices Hermione isn't paying attention curiosity gets the better of him.





	

The worst part of his job. Meetings. Biggest waste of his time there was. He didn't need this job financially. Serves him right for trying to do some good. He wanted his name respected again. Sitting in a meeting discussing everything they'd already covered in memos was fucking ridiculous. Whoever came up with a department wide monthly four hour meeting deserved a little alone time with a Dementor.   
The first hour he'd listened. By the second he'd lost his ability to give a fuck. One hour left to go. Sixty whole minutes.   
He was bored.   
When he was this bored he gave in to temptation.  
He had a secret.  
He was a natural Legilimens.   
The only two people in the world who knew were dead.   
He usually just used Occulmency to block everyone out.  
Because as a rule, people were boring.   
Sex, money and food.  
You get the occasional flash of something else but nine times out of ten when he dipped into the mind of someone at work they were thinking of sex.  
He knew exactly how perverse his co-workers could be.  
He looked around the room selecting a target. He closed his eyes and slipped through mind after mind looking for someone who was thinking something interesting. At least half were still listening to Kingsley lecture them on procedure. There had been a memo on this this morning.   
McLaggen was always good for a laugh. Who was he panting after now? He slipped into his mind easily. As predicted McLaggen was fantasising over some woman. Today he had her bent over the desk in front of him and was fucking her hard. McLaggen's fantasies were never that diverse. Or even that detailed.   
Draco preferred women's sexual fantasies. They were more detailed, better thought out. He waited out to see who the brown haired witch was but he had his suspicions. He wondered how long it was going to take McLaggen to work out he had no chance with her at all.   
He glanced at the witch in question. What would she think if she knew the man opposite her was thinking about bending her over the table and taking her fast and hard in a room full of people? Would the idea make her wet?   
Hermione Granger was the one person he tried to avoid listening in on. They worked quite closely together. Despite the arguing and the bickering they got on fairly well. He knew what most people here thought of him. His family legacy haunted him. They didn't say it. But he heard it. He didn't want to know if she thought of him in a derogatory way.   
She wasn't writing her usual notes today. She was holding her pen, sliding her fingers up the barrel, flipping it and sliding it through her fingers again. She was biting her lip watching the motion of the pen, lost in thought.   
Fuck his own rules.  
He touches around the edges of her mind looking for defences. She has none. He carefully slips inside to see what she thinking of instead of work. He returns to his own mind stunned.   
Hermione Granger is having dirty thoughts.  
He braces himself to go back in. He wants to know who she's thinking of. Is it a memory or a highly detailed fantasy? Normally he knows right away. Memories have more details, they involve all the senses. Fantasies tend to miss stuff, focused solely on the act itself. He slips back in.   
He looks around. They're in Hermione's office. She's naked on the desk touching herself looking towards the shadowed corner. He can't make out the figure standing there. He catches a flash of blond hair. That could be anyone though he tells himself.  
He watches her fondle her breasts, before sliding a hand down her belly to dip between her already slick folds. She brings her fingers up and licks them clean. He misses the moment the man moves. The man’s face is between her thighs before he can get a good look but that hair... he thinks as he runs his fingers through his own.   
No it can't be she wouldn't be thinking... he trails off. He can feel his body getting hard despite not being fully connected to it.   
He watches Hermione moan as the head moves between her legs. He can’t jump to conclusions, he calms himself. Just because the skin tone and the hair match his doesn't mean.. it can't mean.  
"Oh oh oh," Hermione starts to moan. "Oh Draco."  
His eyes snap up to her face. She's looking down at the head between her legs. He watches as a not too inaccurate version of his naked self stands up and thrusts into her hard.  
Hermione Granger is having a fantasy about him fucking her on her desk. Draco watches as fantasy him takes her harder and faster. Then all of a sudden the scene changes. They're in the meeting room. It's dark except for them voices barely discernible in the background. Empty chairs litter the space between them. He looks at where she is. She's looking right at him.  
"So now you know," she says to him. "What are you going to do about it Malfoy?" She asks before walls come up around her mind shoving him out.

Back in his own mind the meeting is still going on. He looks over at Hermione. She’s blushing. She’s avoiding looking at him. He got caught. He's never been caught before. He watches as she brings the pen up to her mouth sucking on the end as she pretends to listen. He feels around her mind again. The walls are firmly in place. Completely impenetrable. She's good. Did she want him to see? Does she know what he is? Most importantly, does she really want him to fuck her on her desk?   
Hermione glances at him as he tests her walls. She smirks at him. He watched as she shifts in her seat. Crossed legs rubbing together. He can see her hard nipples through her shirt. She's not wearing a bra. He looks at her thighs as the skirt rides up enough to show him a glimpse of lace at the tops of her stockings.  
Draco gets a sudden image in his mind. A memory that's not his. Granger in the same shirt and skirt doing up the buttons on her shirt bra across her desk. She reaches under her skirt pulling down the knickers that match putting them with the bra on the table. Smoothing her skirt down over lace topped stockings. She picks the bra and knickers up from on top of today's copy of the Daily Prophet. She puts them in the top drawer of her desk. Not closing it fully. She looks at the clock. She has five minutes to get to the meeting. She picks up her folders and leaves her office.   
The meeting ends as the memory does. She looks at him as they stand. She approaches him as he gathers his robes around him glad he wore them. Equally glad she didn't.   
"I have something on my desk I'd like to discuss with you if you have some time Malfoy," she says to him. It could be as if they were actually discussing work.  
"I always have time for anything you want to show me," he grins. She blushes as she walks off towards her office.   
They walk in silence. She opens the door for him to enter and closes, locks and charms it behind him. She doesn't want any eavesdropping outside her door whichever way this goes. She watches from the door as he walks around her desk sliding the drawer open. The one he saw her leave her bra and knickers in in the memory.  
They’re there.  
He pulls them out one at a time and places them on the desk.  
"Was it these you wished to discuss?" He asks her.  
"You were in my mind,"   
"You left it wide open while you fantasised about me fucking you right here," he says tapping the desk.  
"You are a Legilimens,"   
"So are you apparently,"   
"I'm not very good... not like you," she says looking up at him.   
"Natural talent," he says looking at her.   
"You've seen inside my mind," she blushes.  
"I didn't dig. All I saw was that one fantasy," he assures her.  
"There's more," she tells him. He looks up and meets her eyes.  
"About me?" Draco asks hopeful.  
She nods.  
"I'm not going to look," he tells her. Disappointment and embarrassment flash across her face. "I'd rather make some memories."  
Draco moves around the desk to approach her at the door. He slides his hand along her cheek before pressing their lips together. He aims for a gentle kiss until Hermione nips his bottom lip. Her hands pushing his robe off his shoulders revealing his shirt and tented trousers. Her hands tug his shirt out then slide over his crotch. She pulls back to look. It's bigger than she thought.  
"You underestimated a bit," he smirks. "Not a problem is it?"   
"No," she breathes out as she squeezes him making him gasp.   
She slides her hands up his shirt and undoing the buttons as she comes back down. He's kissing her again, sliding his hands over her stocking covered thighs. She trails her hands inside his now open shirt pushing it off his shoulders. She pulls back from the kiss to watch her hands explore his chest. He pulls away from her completely.  
"Strip and get on the desk," he tells her.  
"We don't have to..."  
"Yes we do. But leave the stockings,” he demands backing away.   
Hermione clears her desk with a sweep of her wand. She slides her skirt off first before sitting on her desk with her legs shut. He comes to stand in front of her watching as she unbuttons her own shirt slowly revealing her breasts to his gaze. The shirt joins her skirt on the floor below her feet.   
"Spread your legs," Draco says as he starts to take off his belt.   
She blushes but does as he says. She takes her trembling hands placing them on her breasts toying briefly with her nipples before sliding one down her belly. Draco drops his trousers and boxers in one go kicking them away from his bare feet. He takes his cock in his hand stroking it as she slides her fingers between her wet folds. He's waiting for his moment. Cock twitching at the thought of tasting her. He plans to match her fantasy. She brings her fingers up to her mouth tongue darting out to taste herself. Legs still spread. He's on his knees in seconds running his tongue over her. She’s delectable.   
He slides two fingers into her tight entrance as he flicks his tongue back and forth over her clit before swirling around it. He's waiting for his cue.   
"Oh oh oh," she moans. "Oh Draco." She shudders around him. She's close, so close it seems cruel to stop. He gets to his feet, lining himself up with her entrance he thrusts in hard. Draco takes up the same punishing rhythm that had been in her fantasy.   
She's so tight. He feels her muscles fluttering around him as his mouth works down her neck. Her head thrown back, panting, moaning his name all serve to make him take her harder than even he believed was possible.  
She cums hard. Her whole body shaking as she cries out his name. She clamps down on him pushing him over the edge. His hips give a last few thrusts inside her as he collapses against her spent. They stay joined. Neither ready to move. After a few minutes, he lifts his head up to look at her. He gently brushes hair out of her face.   
"So how about these other fantasies you had?"   
She collapses back against the desk bursting out laughing. The vibrations make his cock twitch inside her as he watches her tits jiggle with the force of her laugh. When she feels his hard cock begin to move slowly inside her again her laughter is replaced by a moan. He lifts her up and sits back in the chair as she slides down his cock.  
"I have many more," she tells him as she uses her hips to move against him.   
"I might have a few myself,"   
"Yeah?"   
"Oh yeah," he grins as she begins to move faster.   
Neither of them are seen by anyone in the ministry for the rest of the week.


End file.
